This application relates generally to a gas turbine engine for an aircraft, and more specifically, to configuration of multiple engines mounted to a rear of the aircraft.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor section and also outwardly of the compressor as bypass air. Air from the compressor section passes into a combustor, is mixed with fuel, and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
In typical gas turbine engines, the fan is positioned axially at a forward end of an engine, and a compressor section is attached downstream thereto. A combustor section and turbine section are located downstream of the compressor section in axial alignment so that the compressor section is nearer the fan than the combustor section or turbine section. In a reverse flow gas turbine engine, the turbine section is adjacent the fan, and the combustor section is at an inner end of the turbine section, with the compressor positioned farthest from the fan.
Gas turbine engines are required to be configures such that if one engine bursts, it does not affect operation (or severely damage) an adjacent engine. For example, FAA Advisory Circular AC 20-128A sets for recommendations and requirements for placement of multiple gas turbine engines on an aircraft. Thus, designing to place engines in the same proximity is difficult.